Jewel
__TOC__ While questing and killing monsters, players will obtain jewels. These jewels go into armor and weapons to enhance them. There are seven types of jewels each corresponding to a different type of gear: Ruby, Onyx, Topaz, Sapphire, Peridot, Emerald, Amethyst. Low level jewels of the same type can be combined to create higher jewels with better stats. In the quest Jewel of the Nile, players will learn how to enhance jewels using the Enhance Jewels window. There are three qualities of jewels so far, #Dull Jewels (can be inlaid in items up to level 63) #Lucid Jewels (can be inlaid in items up to level 159) #Vivid Jewels (for gear above level 159) Jewel Types Use jewels to enhance weapons and armor . There are seven types of Jewels, each corresponding to a different type of equipment. Once the jewel is enhanced, players can shift + right click on the appropriate piece of armor or weapon in their inventory and a window will pop up allowing players to drag the chosen jewel into the piece of equipment. Then click the 'Equip' button to complete. If a player wishes to take the jewel back out of the equipment item, they will need to use an Extraction Scroll matching the grade of the jewel (e.g. Dull Jewels are removed with a Dull Jewel Extraction Scroll). These scrolls can be bought at general merchants (Note: Vivid Jewel Extraction Scrolls are only available at merchants on the Kharath continent). Right click on the scroll, then left click on the item in your inventory you wish to extract the jewel from, and confirm. Removing jewels will allow it to be upgraded further if the player wishes and is able to do so. Jewel Enhancement Jewels can be enhanced until grade +12. 2 low-level jewels of the same type and grade can be combined to create higher jewels with better stats. There is a quest line at level 11/12 where players will learn how to enhance jewels using the Enhance Jewels window. You get these quests from NPC Sinnek near Greenrock (Continent: Nicaea; Area: Levens ; Region: Aurora). Quest names: *The Gift that Sparkles *Jewel of the Nile *A Jewel Inlaid is a Jewel Displayed *Jewel and Conquer The Enhancement window can be opened by right clicking on a stack of two or more of the same type of jewel in your inventory. As low-grade jewels are more resilient they have a 100% success rate (check Enhancement Rates for more info). Beyond that, there is a chance that one of the 2 jewels used will break. Here you have a table. It shows you how many simple jewels you need for each enchantment. NOTE that this table only shows you how many jewels you need, it doesn't show you if the enchantment fails. Remember: As the jewel level gets higher, the probability of successful decreases. Enhancement Rates As mentioned before, low-grade jewels have 100% chance of being successfully enhanced. As the grade of the jewels increases, the chances are reduced and you may lose a jewel. To increase your chances, you can use: *'Enhancement Boosters:' Boosters will give you a 50% increase to your chances. So if the chance is 10%, it will be 15% if you use Boosters. *'Enhance Blessing - 1 hour:' This item gives you a buff that increases your chances to succeed by 20%. It works independently from Enhancement Boosters, so you can combine both items. There are also two GM Event Boosts that can be activated for the whole server: *'Enhance Blessing:' This is a 20% boost to your chances. So if the chance is 10%, during the boost it will be 12%. *'Shining Enhancement Blessing:' This is a 50% boost to your chances. So if the chance is 10%, during the boost it will be 15%. Note: You can very well have at the same time the Enhance Blessing - 1 hour buff, as well as the Shining Enhancement Blessing (50%) server boost. Both buffs will stack. Safeguards To prevent the jewels from breaking there are Safeguards. You can use these in the Enhancement Window to protect your jewels. A Safeguard is always consumed, even if the enhancement is successful. There are different safeguards. Normal ones and superior ones. Normal Safeguards can be bought from the webmall, in-game shop, Magic Egg Shop, and you can get them from Magic Lamps. Normal Safeguards Attention: Normal safeguards (both T and NT) can be used to create Superior Safeguards, except for a special version that is not intended to be in game. This version can only be found in the marketplace. Please always read the description of the safeguards carefully to see if it can or cannot be used to create a superior safeguard. Superior Safeguards To create Superior Safeguards, you need to use a Combination Scroll for the appropriate Safeguard + a normal safeguard + Vivid Crystals. Combination Scrolls (T) can be bought at general merchants for 1 silver. Note on Vivid Superior Safeguards (NT): Combination scrolls for Vivids (NT) cannot be bought at the merchants, but are occasionally added to special event shops. 'Vivid Crystals' Before Episode 2, the equivalent to the Vivid Crystals was called Sealing Crystals. These do not exist in game anymore. Vivid Crystals can be obtained by killing monsters in the lv. 70 hunting grounds (The Hintervale, Sunset Vale, Vaulted Plain and Burning Plain), by trading Valuable Primal Essences and by doing the following quests: *Co-Op Tectonic Elemental: Automatically pops when you are near the monster in Vaulted Plain. Kill him to get 5 Vivid Crystals *Co-Op Sundered Beruthis: Automatically pops when you are near the monster in Burning Plain. Kill him to get 5 Vivid Crystals *Co-Op Arachness Spindel: Automatically pops when you are near the monster in The Hintervale. Kill him to get 5 Vivid Crystals *Co-Op Blazing Pyrrhos: Automatically pops when you are near the monster in Sunset Vale. Kill him to get 5 Vivid Crystals *Daily Arachness Spindel: Take at NPC Halloran in The Hintervale - Gives 20 Vivid Crystals, 2 Essence of Courage, 10 Recovery Healing Potion, 2 Recovery Healing Scroll, 2 Gold. *Daily Blazing Pyrrhos: Take at NPC Harmon in Sunset Vale - Gives 20 Vivid Crystals, 2 Essence of Courage, 2 Gold. Dull Jewels These can be used until you reach item level 63. They are easier to enhance, but do not offer as good a stat increase as the Lucids or Vivids. They can drop from monsters while leveling, and can also be produced by players with the Jeweler Profession. When creating a character and rescuing Mnemos, your character will receive a special Dull jewel set called Swift Growth Jewels. These cannot be enhanced, but they are equivalent to +12 (Ruby) and +10 (other types) Dull Jewels. For more info, check our page about the special Leveling Event. Below, you will find a table of what stat increase each jewel type / grade gives to your character. Lucid Jewels Lucid Jewels are the second quality of jewels that players can get when they reach level 60. They can be used on your gear at any gear level, but after gear level 159 they will only give 50% of their original stat increase. They can be produced by players with the Jeweler Profession. When reaching level 55, your character will receive a special Lucid jewel set called Wild Growth Jewels. These cannot be enhanced, but they are equivalent to +8 Lucid Jewels. For more info, check our page about the special Leveling Event . Below, you will find a table of what stat increase each jewel type / grade gives to your character. Vivid Jewels Vivid Jewels are the third quality of jewels that players can get in game. They can be used on your gear at any gear level, but they are most useful after gear level 159. Players can get them in Dungeons and Raids, PvP currency, Valhalla, and by trading your Lucid Jewels. They can also be produced by players with the Jeweler Profession. Below, you will find a table of what stat increase each jewel type / grade gives to your character. Refinement Weapons Effects Category:Gameplay Category:Jewels and Runes Category:Items